


Not Quite A Reunion

by FandomShuffle



Series: Not all Lost is Found and Nothing is the Same Again [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Memory Loss, People Need Hugs, other Avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomShuffle/pseuds/FandomShuffle
Summary: Darcy meets old friends and acquaintances.





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Set just when Darcy woke up from the hospital in part one of the series.
> 
> This story isn't beta'd like most of my stories are. Still, I hope you have a good read.

“You should wear this,” Loki handed her a face mask, sun glasses and hat. She wasn’t even sure he was carrying those while they were making their way to the hospital lobby.

She eyed the items, “Is your wife just outside of the hospital?” She asked while keeping a careful tone.

He huffed at her, “No.” He took a step forward and placed the hat on her head. “There would be reporters outside.”

Her brows creased at that, “What are you? A celebrity?” She glanced at him from head to toe and back to his face. “You have this indie band vocalist look going on, so maybe a singer?”

“Appalling,” he said to her with narrowed eyes. “I’m an ambassador.”

“Of what?” Her eyes widen, she hurriedly tucked her hair inside the hat as she wear the face mask and sunglasses. Glancing around them, trying to see the reaction of people around them. The nurses and doctors did seem to be more accommodating to him than other people.

“We’ll discuss that some other time,” he sighed. “For now, its best we go and see our friends so they can take a look at you. Perhaps they have a cure.”

“Don’t get my hopes up,” she said in a lowered voice.

“If they don’t have a cure, you can be sure I have one.”

“Then, why can’t we just use that cure?”

“That would be our last resort,” he said to her sternly. “You wouldn’t like the consequences of that particular cure.”

She wants to believe that there is a cure for her out there, but a part of her is stopping herself from hoping. It hurts to get disappointed, to imagine that you would finally remember the people that once was in her life then find out that imagining is all that she could do. It’s better to just not hope sometimes. She sighed, “Whatever. Are we just going to stand here and talk or are we actually going to go somewhere?”

“Before we go to our friends, do you need to get anything from your apartment?”

“Yeah, actually I do.” She started rummaging through her bag, looking for the card that has her address written on it. She handed it to Loki and she saw a flash of emotion cloud his eyes for a moment before he brushed it away. She wasn’t really sure what it was, she’s just sure that her amnesia is greatly affecting him, too.

“Stay close to me,” he said to her before they step out of the hospital.

There was flashes of light everywhere, she was suddenly glad for the sunglasses he handed to her. People were shouting at them, too. They were asking Loki questions which he simply ignored. Reporters were crowding in on them and she’s already a few paces away from him.

Microphones were being shoved in her face; _“Are you Loki’s girlfriend?”_

_“How did you meet?”_

_“Are you a human?”_

_“Should we be expecting wedding bells?”_

_“Are you pregnant? Is that why he visited you in the hospital?”_

She’s starting to feel nausea and panic rising, she could only close her eyes, not move and focus on her breathing.

“Leave her be!” She heard a familiar voice and felt an arm wrap around her. “She’s still sick,” Loki sounded irritated –close to angry. “Please, just clear the way for us. She needs to rest.” The questions didn’t stopped but the reporters did made a way for enough for them to get to the car. He let her get in first, she was glad no reporter was crazy enough to get in the way of the car because from the way Loki’s brows were creased she’s pretty sure he would run over anyone. He handed the driver the card she had given to him just a while ago, “Take us to that place.”

“They might still follow,” the driver told him.

“I’ll take care of that,” he said to the man. “Thank you for picking us up in such a short notice, did Tony informed you of the situation?”

“Yes,” the chubby man stare at them from the rearview mirror before bringing his eyes back to the road. “He’s itching for an explanation and he’s excited to see Ms. Lewis again.”

“Tony?” She asked Loki.

“One of our friend who can help you,” he kept his explanation short.

“You mean, your friend.”

“Our friend,” he placed a strong emphasis on the word _‘our’_.

“Whatever,” she was about to face the window when she felt his grip on her wrist. “Aw,” she stare at him.

He took off her sunglasses and stare at her eyes, “Don’t wallow in self-pity. You know better than that.”

“Maybe the Darcy you knew, knows better.” She spat at him, not aware that the car had already stopped.

“Once you remember everything you’ll be back to your old self.”

“And what if I don’t?”

“You will,” he ended the conversation by opening the car door and getting out.

She did the same, and head to her apartment, Loki at her heel. She opened the door to her apartment and he let his self in, she wanted to feel irritated but she couldn’t find it in herself. A part of her is saying that this isn’t the first time he unceremoniously went inside her apartment. That got her wondering if she ever did let him inside her apartment.

She went inside her room, straight to her cabinet and drawers but she wasn’t really sure what to take. “How long will we be staying at your friend’s place?” She shouldn’t be trusting him too much, but it felt so natural –so easy.

He gave away a frustrated sigh, “Our friend, Darcy.” He corrected her.

“Fine,” she crossed her hands over her chest. “How long are we going to stay at our friend’s place?”

“Until you’re cured.”

She rolled her eyes at him, “Yeah, right-“

“Pack for at least a week,” he said in an authoritative voice and she’s sure that he’s stopping his self from yelling. “I’ll come back here to pack the rest,” his jaw clenched and unclenched.

She knew better than to push it, she simply started packing clothes and other things that she thought she would need. She eyed the two journals that was on her bedside table, one has list of book titles she was never sure if she had read before and the other one was empty. She went with her gut feel and stuffed both in her bag.

She met Loki at her kitchen, he helped his self with a drink. “I’m ready,” she noticed him eye her hand. “What?”

“Where’s your ring?” He asked.

“What ring?”

“The Crossing Ring.”

She could only give him a confused expression.

“The ring I gave you.”

“You gave me a ring?” She couldn’t stop herself from asking. The moment she had blurted out the question, she regretted it. Loki stare at her with the saddest eyes she had ever seen. She wanted to apologize immediately, with her amnesia she could have placed it anywhere or it could have been stolen from her and she can’t remember.

“You don’t have to apologize,” he immediately saw through her. “Not your fault,” upon saying that, she saw a different emotion in his eyes. This time she was sure it’s anger, and that got her thinking that maybe he knows something she doesn’t. Right now, he knows a lot more than she does. “Let’s get going,” his voice softer this time. “We have a lot to discuss and we’re going to have to find a temporary solution. I’m afraid introducing myself every morning would be a problem.”

Her brows creased at him and he could only winced. The gears in her head started turning, “So, a day. I’ll just remember you for a day. It already came to that.” She leveled her breathing to stop the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. “Were you –were you there yesterday? At the hospital.”

“I was,” he’s honest with her. He took her bag from her, the proximity felt like a calming agent for her. He tilted his head to the side, “Let’s get going.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“What are we doing in Stark Tower?” She asked as they got out of the car.

Loki was thankful that Happy picked the up and that he didn’t overwhelm Darcy, though he can see that the man kept looking at her through the rear view mirror. Happy brought them to Tony’s private garage in the tower, they boarded the private elevator and went straight to the super heroes’ common floor. He stayed often enough in the tower with the heroes to know their schedules, and he’s sure that Tony would be there along with Bruce because he called them, other than the floor should be free of the SHIELD spies.

“This is where Tony Stark lives along with our other friends. And technically it’s the Avengers’ Tower now,” he told her and she looked at him like he’s someone crazy. “You’re going to have to trust me.”

The door of the elevator opened, he should have known Tony would do something ridiculous.

“Surprise!” Everyone in the floor said to them, though it was mostly directed to Darcy. Tony was the first to come up to her, he was wearing a party hat and between his white teeth he was clutching a party horn. “Welcome back, kid!” He greeted Darcy, leaving Pepper standing near the bar. “Now that you got your diploma you can now work with Stark Industries!”

There was a pregnant pause before Darcy could open her mouth. Steve was politely smiling at the side but from the way his eyes move over Darcy, Loki can tell he’s seeing something wrong, too. Clint was holding up a nerf gun, the one they used in pranking each other, he had a puzzled expression on his face. Natasha kept her expression impassive, while Bruce has his brows creased. Vision, Wanda and Rhodes are waiting for things to unfold while Jane seemed to be fidgeting at the other end of the room. Their eyes locked for a second before the woman glanced away, hiding her face behind Thor’s biceps as the oaf look down at Darcy with a hurt expression.

“I haven’t finished college yet,” she said tentatively.

Loki sighed, “I told you.” Everyone in the room stare at him as he glare at Tony, “Keep it discreet. This is exactly the opposite of discreet.”

“My sister from another mother comes back from two years –almost three, of silence and you don’t want me to throw a party for her?” Tony said before turning his attention back to Darcy again, “And why haven’t you finished college? Isn’t that the reason why Fury shipped you off to Virginia and had me keeping my distance so you won’t be targeted and all that boring stuff?”

“You’re my brother?” Darcy asked shocked.

Tony’s face became serious, “Stop joking like that, Darce. You’re hurting my feelings here.”

Loki stepped forward, “I told you through the phone. She doesn’t remember.”

Tony gave away a nervous chuckle, “Yeah, right. She doesn’t remember me, the most awesome person in her life.” He snorted a fake laugh, “We know this is one of your pranks. You two have to stop that, you’re going to make Steve nervous.” He held his arms out for Darcy, Loki can see him shaking. He’s in denial. “Give me a hug then we’re even.”

Loki heard a sniff coming from behind him, he turned back to Darcy and saw tears running down her cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I don’t remember any of you.”

Loki immediately grabbed her by the shoulders, making her face him. “Hush…Hush, love.” He frantically wiped the tears away with his bare hands. “You have nothing to be sorry about. It’s not your fault.”

“Why don’t I take Darcy t her room?” Pepper suggested, “Let her bring her stuff there and rest.”

Darcy nod and let the older woman guide her out of the room.

“I’ll see you later,” Loki said before they were out of their sight. He turned to Tony, the older man was wearing a shocked and pained expression. “I should have your tongue for upsetting Darcy, but I can see you’re overwhelmed by the situation, too.”

“What is the situation?” Natasha asked with an eyebrow raised.

With a flick of his wrist, the files he had taken from one of the SHIELD headquarters appeared out of thin air. “Your employer experimented on her.”


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone who knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if the note for this chapter would be a spoiler, I'm playing it safe and wrote it at the end.

Tony’s hands were trembling, he passed the paper he was holding to Bruce. He didn’t have any medical training but he can understand enough to know the fuckery they did to Darcy’s mind. SHIELD doesn’t see the potential in her –he gets that, but to ruin her mind… He looked up at Natasha, SHIELD’s most loyal spy. “Did you know about this?” He angrily asked.

“No,” she said in a soothing voice.

“Fuck you!” He bellowed, “Don’t fucking lie.” He slammed his fist on the table, “Are you going to report to Fury as soon as you can?”

“I seriously didn’t know,” her eyes was getting damp with tears. Natasha may often come across as a cold hearted woman but she knows what it’s like to have your own mind working against you.

Clint got between the two of them, “Fighting each other won’t do anything good. We got to find a cure for her,” he then looked back at Loki. “I’m assuming that’s the reason why you brought this to everyone’s attention.”

Loki nod. His eyes darting at everyone in the room, sensing something bitter in the air. It directed his eyes to Jane. “Yes, you are correct.” He paused, “But…something’s telling me that not everyone in this room was unaware of what happened to Darcy.”

Steve sighed, “Natasha already said she doesn’t-“

“Not the spy, Captain.” He inclined his head towards the astrophysicist, “I’m waiting to hear what you have to say.”

Thor was about to nag at his brother but Jane started sobbing uncontrollably. The God of thunder stiffened for a moment, saddened by the fact that Jane does know something.

“Fury threatened me,” she started explaining. “He said that he can take Thor away and I –I just can’t, I love Thor too much to-“

“So, you let Darcy suffer.” Loki’s calm voice didn’t lessen the brutality of his words. “I’m afraid it’s not Thor you love too much, but yourself.”

With those words, Thor would usually stop him from speaking already but not this time. Thor loves Jane, completely. But he cannot stop Loki for voicing out his pain –and the truth.

Bruce took calming breaths, “How could you? We’re all in here for different reasons but to forsake Darcy –one of very few people who didn’t think you were crazy for believing in some bridge beyond the sky, supported you, and helped you…”

“She cared for us,” Tony said in a low voice. “Loved us like we’re her family and you betrayed her?” His eyes narrowed at Jane, “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I really am.” Jane apologized frantically, “Fear got the best of me-“

“I don’t even want to think about what Darcy felt during-“Clint stopped himself, rubbing a hand over his face. “Jesus Christ…” He muttered.

Loki couldn’t feel but anger towards Jane, but he kept his expression cool. Shrugging the thoughts of murder and torture at the very back of his mind. He may hate Jane but he knows what his brother feels about the woman –feels for her at the moment. Thor cannot live with this kind of –injustice. “Once a new day comes, she wont remember today.” He settled by discussing the current state of her mind. “I was at the hospital yesterday, introduced myself as someone she had tutored. When she woke up this morning, I had to reintroduce myself.”

“Her memory only serves her for a day,” Tony said.

“Yes, I think we should find an immediate solution for that. She’s in a place she had no recollection of, waking up in a strange place can be quite disorienting.”

“How about a video?” Bruce suggested. “We can have recordings of ourselves, saying who we are and how we met her. Friday can play it every morning when Darcy wakes up.”

“Friday?” Loki asked.

“The new AI,” Tony explained. “They were complaining about Vision and Jarvis having the same voice. Said it was creeping them out.”

“Thank you, doctor. Your suggestion is lovely and I believe that would work.” He then turned to Jane and Thor. “Brother, I would let you mention Dr. Foster in your –video, but she won’t be included. She had betrayed Darcy once and I would be an utter fool if I let that happen again.”

Jane could only sob.

“Thank you, brother.”

“After we record everything,” Bruce said. “I’ll start working on the cure.”

“Thank you,” Loki said graciously. “I would go tell Darcy of our plan.”

 

* * *

 

 

Pepper lead Darcy to her room in the tower, it’s been years since she last slept in it but Tony made sure the place was always ready to welcome her back. She felt a tug in her heart, Tony sees Darcy as his sister. One of the very few people that Tony let in his life, she doesn’t even want to know how Loki is feeling. She only saw them a few times together, but even a blind person can see that to Loki, Darcy is night and day, the stars and the moon. The only thing he worships beside magic.

She open up the door for the younger woman, “This is your room.” She explained, “The one across yours is Loki’s. You were inseparable back then.”

Darcy turned to her, with her brows creased. Pepper can see that she’s hesitating to ask something.

“You can ask me anything, Darcy. We’ve only met a couple of times, but Tony talks about you a lot.” She gave her an easy and friendly smile.

Darcy swallowed hard before speaking, “Loki said something about a ring.”

“Ah,” Pepper helped her with her bag as they enter the room. Her smile spreading wider on her cheeks. “The Famous Crossing Ring –well, at least it’s famous in SHIELD and here in the tower.”

“He said he gave it to me,” again, she hesitated. “Is that true?”

“Yes, he gave you a ring. He gave it to you before you even met him personally. From what Tony told me, he said that it was a special kind of ring –like a phone. You can talk to each other through it. I don’t know the nitty-gritty of it, but after the whole debacle in Asgard –he let you keep the ring.”

“Asgard?” Darcy asked.

“Oh,” Pepper could only mouth. She tucked loose strands of her hair behind her ear. “Didn’t he tell you where he’s from?”

“Not really,” she sat at the edge of the bed. “I just woke up in the hospital and he was there, he asked if I wanted to get out of the place and I said yeah-“Darcy shrugged. “He said we’re friends, I’m not really sure –though, I think he’s being honest.”

Pepper sat beside her, “No matter what other people say, Loki has been nothing but honest and kind when it comes to you. And for you question,” she sighed. “Loki’s the ambassador of Asgard here on Earth.”

Darcy’s brows creased, “Here on Earth? Is he from another planet?”

“They call it Realm. And you’re friends with the Avengers.”

“This has to be a dream.”

 

* * *

 

 

Loki saw Pepper and Darcy sitting at the edge of Darcy’s bed, he knocked on the door to announce his presence and Darcy’s eyes shot up towards him. He knows that look, confuse and unsure. She had worn it in front of him once. “I take it you had a chat with Ms. Potts.” Pepper looked guiltily at him, “No need to worry about anything. But I’d like to speak to Darcy alone.”

“Sure,” Pepper gave Darcy a reassuring smile before he walked out of the room.

Loki closed the door, then looked back at Darcy. “What did she tell you?”

“Doesn’t matter,” she let out a shaky breath. “All of this is just a dream. When I wake up in the morning I won’t even remember this.”

Loki sighed, he simply wants to ignore her jab but he knows he can’t. “You may not be able to remember in the morning, but I promise you this is no dream.” She was about to give him another pathetic self-pitying retort and he won’t have it, so he opened his mouth again. “We thought about a temporary solution to having to introduce ourselves over again and the possible disorientation you might feel if you wake up in a strange place.”

“And what would that be?” She asked, clearly not interested.

“A video,” he sat on the far end of her bed. “Everyone would introduce themselves, say a thing or two on how you met and Friday –Tony’s AI, would play it to you once you wake up.”

Her brows furrowed in a way that he knows she doesn’t completely like the idea. “That feels like I’m simply being told,” she didn’t cover the distaste in her voice.

“It’s the one that we have at the moment,” he didn’t want to lose his temper with her but she’s always the patient and kind one between the two of them.

“Might I offer a compromise?”

They both were startled by a woman’s voice.

“I’m open to suggestions, Friday.” Loki said.

“Ms. Lewis should also keep her own record of events according to her perspective.”

“A journal?” Darcy asked no one in particular, she seemed to be contemplating it.

“Or a video blog to make it more believable,” Friday suggested once more.

“Yeah…yeah, that’s actually –great.” Darcy said, “Thank you…”

“You can call me Friday, Ms. Lewis. And I’m glad that I could offer some assistance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't hate Jane Foster, I just hate the fact that she's not in Thor; Ragnarok along with Darcy. Like, my God how could they? So, yeah...a smudge hate on Jane in this chapter and probably in the following.


	3. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers make a video for Darcy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not Beta'd. Please do pardon my mistakes, but if you would point them out I would try and edit it as soon as I can.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story.

Thor took in a deep breath, behind the camera Jane stands with her eyes red and puffy, still a part of him screams that she did something horrible. He doesn’t want to admit that her selfishness made him love her less. He knows that, in his youth, he too did selfish acts but he could never let his any of his friends suffer. He shook his head, pushing the thoughts aside for the time being. He nodded to Jane, she turned the camera on and mouthed that it’s already recording.

He smiled, friendly enough but not as jolly as he used to. He cannot mention Jane in his video for Darcy. “Hello, Lady Darcy.” He started, “I am Thor Odinson. I am the real god of thunder. Among all of the warriors in this tower, I was the very first one you met.” He stopped for a moment, thinking of a way on how to omit Jane from the tale. “You were working for an astrophysicist at that time, something about credits –that concept is really bizarre, anyway…you were driving a van, and it was night time. The weather in the dessert was not its best and you, along with the astrophysicist, saw me lying on the sand.

“Your presence startle me awake and I was in state of distraught,” he openly smiled at the camera. “My yelling scared you and you tazed me, making me lose consciousness. As I have told you often times before, I have never thought that I would be bested by anyone else by my own element. And because of that you are worthy to be my lightning sister.” He paused, carefully weighing his words. “What you are going through, Lady Darcy, it is something that no one should have to ever go through. Rest assured that Loki and me –everyone, would do whatever they can to find a cure. If I have to go through Helheim to obtain it, I would walk Hel’s fire twice for you.

“You may not remember me, but I have never forgotten about you. I swear to keep no secret from you, and to never get tired answering your queries. You are my sister, Darcy.”

Jane’s crying her heart out behind the camera once again, Thor cannot find it in his self to feel sorry for her. In his mind, he’s starting to look back on how Darcy became his family and Jane remained to only be his lover.

 

* * *

 

 

Natasha pushed Clint in front of the camera, he glared at her but with a lift of her brow he knows he can’t fool her. He may not be as worried as the two Asgardians and two genii/geniuses, but he’s worried enough for his knees to shake the moment he read the file Loki showed them. Darcy –in his opinion, is a nice girl. Very…wholesome, always smiling and has that childish naught in her. Still, she has enough fire in her. He can still remember her fierceness against those agents who tried to steal Foster’s life work. He could only shake his head, betrayal hurts because it’s the people we trust that plays us. “Can I get a bit of privacy?” He asked Nat, “I’m pretty sure Toy set this all up so no one could ever see him cry. And I’m pretty sure you would gag if you see me wearing emotions.”

She gave him an unimpressed look, “You say that like I haven’t seen you cry.” But she relented and left him alone.

He walked up to the camera and tried to figure out how to open it. He was sure that the camera alone could hack into Pentagon. “Jesus…”he muttered. “How do you use this thing?” He was asking his self, forgetting the useful AI of the tower.

“I could turn it on for you, Agent Barton.”

Clint rolled his eyes at his self, “Why the fuck didn’t I thought of that?”

“Just place yourself in front of the camera and I’ll turn it on. You can pull out a chair if you like,” Friday told him.

“Yeah, that’d look more casual.” He pulled up a stool and sit in front of the camera, “Ready when you are." He saw a red light blink, and he never really thought about what he wanted to say before he got inside the room. Natasha cornered him and dumped him there, he didn’t have enough time to compose anything. “Hi,” he cringed at that. “Sorry, I –uh, haven’t really had time to prepare. Natasha just dragged me here –it’s not that I don’t want to be here, it’s just that…I don’t know what to say.”

He could only scratch the back of his head, trying to remember the key things Loki said to them. One, don’t mention the experiment. Two, don’t mention Foster. Three –fuck, what was three again? “Oh, yeah!” He exclaimed, and smiled. “Loki told us to tell you who we are and how we met. So, I’m Clint Barton, codename Hawkeye –sorry for the late introduction. We met at a bar in New Mexico –yes, you’ve been to New Mexico. Just in case you don’t remember, Loki would kill me for that joke. Please don’t tell him.

“The bar,” he paused. “It was a few days after you found Thor, half of the town had been destroyed by a fire breathing robot. And I was with the guys who tried to apprehend Thor –because you know, he’s an illegal alien.” He winced, “I’m going to punch myself later, don’t worry. The night that the town was trashed, only one bar was left standing. All the jackbooted thugs were present there, except for my boss, Phil. We JBT Inc. we’re having beers, tequila, vodka –any kind and every kind of alcohol. Then, all of a sudden, this brunette chic walked in and asked for coffee.”

He couldn’t help but smile. “That brunette was you. Oh, and you were frowning at us for taking your iPod. And that was the reason I had to approach you, Phil told me to hand you back your iPod. Not as exciting as you and Thor’s story but hey,” he shrugged. “You weren’t really that fond with JBT’s back then. You were pretty mad with the iPod stealing even when Phil gave you back the iPod.” He scratched his chin, “From there on…our friendship slowly grew. We had Tuesday Nerf Gun battles, and fries Friday. You’re like the childhood best friend I never had.”

 

* * *

 

 

Natasha choose to stand, Clint raised an eyebrow at that and she sent him a glare. He held up both of his hands and headed for the door. She didn’t need to give him a half assed excuse about privacy and feelings. She ordered Friday to start recording, but after half a minute she told the AI to stop and give her a second to collect her thoughts.

What is she going to say to Darcy? They weren’t close like Clint. She doesn’t really bother to get close to anyone, to be honest. They were civil towards each other, and sometimes share jokes. But she’s a SHIELD agent back then, she followed every word that falls out of Fury’s mouth including the commas and periods. She would sometimes openly disagree with the director but if she thinks that what he’s doing or will do is necessary, she wouldn’t complain. She took in a deep breath, not anymore.

“Start the record again, Friday.”

“Recording would start on three,” the AI told her.

“My name is Natasha Romanov,” she started. “Others call me Black Widow. We weren’t close friends back then, but we have mutual colleagues. Colleagues that now I consider friends. I met you through Clint, though you were already working in the same organization that I was. You were interning for three geniuses/genii and the three of us would sometimes get lunch whenever we don’t have a mission.” She paused, thinking of something to say. “We weren’t close friends back then, but we can be now. And no, it’s not because I’m pitying you. I was worried back then, that maybe you aren’t the right person for me to trust. I’m going to say this –and don’t ever tell Clint, but he was right. I was stupid for not befriending you from the beginning.”

 

* * *

 

 

Bruce pace back and forth in front of the door of the room where Tony set up the camera. Natasha had already exited fifteen minutes ago. He sighed and stopped from pacing, staring at the door. He wanted to tell Darcy a lot of things –things he always thought about but never said because he thought they had all the time in the world. But he knows that now is not the time to tell her those things, it would be cruel to tell someone something that they would only forget.

“Just go in already!”

He turned to see who that was. “I don’t know what to say,” he said to Tony and his shoulders slumped a bit.

“Just say what you want to say to her,” he said. “She may not remember who we are, but I bet she’s still Darcy.””

“What makes you so sure?”

“She cried when she can’t remember us,” Tony pointed out. “She still cares. And, she still blindly trusts the magic man.”

“Point,” he muttered and sighed once more.

Tony approached him, placed a hand on his back. “Go in. Turn the camera. Introduce yourself then just speak.”

“I haven’t seen you going in here.”

“I already did mine in my room.”

“Of course you did,” he took hold of the knob. “You’re not going to watch it are you?”

“Of course not!”

Knowing his friend, he better makes sure. “Friday?” Tony gave him a hurt expression.

“I can assure you that Mr. Stark won’t be able to view the video for that would be a breach of yours and the others privacy.” Friday’s voice always sounded sweeter whenever she can reprimand Tony of something.

“Thank you, Friday.” He said as he opened the door. He heard Tony grumbling things to his AI. He was still unsure of what to say, but he has to make a video today. Loki has always been polite towards him, respected him for his brain and not for the greener side of him.  But he was sure that the Asgardian wouldn’t hesitate on pissing him off just for Darcy and the man doesn’t really like delays. So, he turned on the camera’s recording and sat on a chair.

“I’m Bruce Banner, few people –including you, knows me as Hulk. I’m a scientist, I help Tony make things go boom. And also the team’s go to doctor when in immediate need and when I’m not big and available.” He paused, trying to remember how they first met. “We first met when I heard an explosion coming from your side of the lab. You’re the assistant of the scientist next door. When I get there, you were dragging a skinny woman, her arm wrapped around your shoulder. It was quite a sight,” he can’t help the curl at the side of his lips.

“I helped you and the unconscious scientist. You had a few scraped, minor injuries that didn’t even scar. The next day, there was a hot cup of tea waiting by my table. Then, the days that followed. Often times, there’s lunch, too. Took me a while to notice that these things kept appearing out of nowhere. I thought it was just Tony, but then I saw you walked in my lab with crepe and tea.” He look straight ahead at the camera, “How am I supposed to decline crepe and tea? Plus, you’ve been feeding me for weeks.

“It started there.” He said it like it was such a long time ago. “You took care of me even when you didn’t need to. And don’t tell me it’s because I saved your life. One cup of tea would be enough to repay that, because like I said it was just minor injuries. After lunches, brunches, snacks and coffees together, you became my assistant, too. I honestly don’t know how you handled three scientists. You went far and beyond your call of duty and it’s time I follow your lead.

“We’re going to find a cure for you, Darcy. Either by science or by magic, we are going to find you a cure.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I told Friday to cue my video before Loki’s,” Tony said as he held up his phone at face level. He’s in his room, privacy protocol in maximum. “I have no idea what he would say but –hey, I may have known you longer but pretty sure that he would move heaven and earth for you. It’s not that I wouldn’t move heaven and earth for you, but Pepper would stop me and I’m inclined to follow her. The remaining videos after Loki’s would be from people that you know, but weren’t really that close with or you’ve just met recently. And on that cue, my name is Tony Stark and I am Iron Man.”

He huffed a bit of a laugh there. “So, how did we met? You started feeding Bruce that’s how we met. One day, I walked into his lab and saw him and you sitting on a stool and having lunch. The first thought that popped in my head was; when did Banner have game, and why didn’t I have a sexy assistant, too?” He winced, “We know the answer to the latter and the former. Banner didn’t really have any game, you were just nice that way and when I started complaining you shoved your sandwich in my mouth. You were snarky, rolled your eyes constantly at me, and didn’t bought all of my bullshit. It didn’t took long before you deemed me incompetent of taking care of myself. We soon found out we have a lot in common, example of these are AC/DC and Freddy Mercury.” He beamed at the camera. “You are the number one genius herder.”

His smile started turning upside down, but he noticed it his self and stopped himself from frowning. He knows how Darcy is, “Now, kid…I know you’re going through a lot and you don’t remember me and Bruce, but you gotta trust us that we’re going to find a cure for you. Then, you’ll remember big brother Tony and you’ll be so, so glad you finally remembered your favorite person in the whole world.”

 

* * *

 

 

Loki’s inside the room and staring at the camera with undivided attention. How he and Darcy met was a bit complicated than the others and he didn’t want to give her a lengthy video to watch early in the morning. He flick his wrist and the camera started recording, he decided that he would just skip some parts. “Good morning, Darcy. I am Loki Odinson, second prince of Asgard and ambassador of Asgard in Midgard –or as most of you call it Earth.” He clasped his hands together, “We met in Asgard. Tony and Bruce along with another scientist finished the portal that would lead to Asgard. You were one of the few people Odin welcomed in Asgard. We met there and you needed immediate medical assistance, the king ordered me to heal you and I did.

“When you woke up, you attended the feast to honor the Midgardians’ success.” He stopped, not sure where to go on from there. He decided to be honest, “We shared a dance due to my mother’s –butting in. Then, we headed to the garden where we stare at the stars. You thank me for helping you and we decided to become friends.” He sighed, “That’s how we met.”

There’s a lot of things he wanted to say to Darcy, but he knows most of it would be overwhelming for her. “You gave me your trust back then without really knowing me fully and despite of the things I’ve done. You can be sure that I will never break that trust. I would do everything within my power to find you a cure.” ‘And I would make Nick Fury pay for what he did!’ He promised mostly to his self. “I will bend the laws of human physiology if I have to –or even break the laws of Asgard just for you to have your memory back. Everything I can, Darcy. Maybe even more but never less.”

 


	4. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Clint makes their move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not Beta'd, if you feel like correcting my errs that would be appreciated. Sorry it took me a while to post a new chapter. The muse for this story sometimes wouldn't want to hear my voice of reason and it would just do what it wants to do. But hey, the muse is still my baby. Plus, school has been hectic. (8/17/17 - actually posting this before I go to my class,)
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story...

After recording her part of the video, Natasha made her way to Jane’s lab. When the woman wasn’t there she was a bit disappointed. She wanted to have a chat with the scientist without Thor around. But it seems like she has no choice but to include the god in their conversation. She got in the elevator and told Friday to take her to Jane. The AI didn’t chirp any reply at her command, sensing that it may not be urgent but still in top of the spies priorities. The elevator opened and the sight of Jane crying on Thor’s shoulder’s while they are both sitting on the sofa bugged her. The woman can cry her heart out but that won’t change anything, even if she yelled sorry at the top of her lungs. Natasha schooled her feature and tried to calm down the growing irritation at the pit of her stomach. She approached the two but her silent steps didn’t bother their moment together. She cleared her throat loud enough, and that got Thor glancing at her direction. She crossed her arms over her chest, “Dr. Foster and I need to talk.” That got the scientist’s attention.

“What is it about, Widow?” Thor asked in a commanding voice, trying to take the lead in the situation. Too bad for him, it would take more than a booming voice to get ahead of her.

“It’s about Fury’s threat to her,” she saw Jane flinched. That made her cock her eyebrow up, something’s telling her that Jane isn’t all pop-tarts, coffees and rainbows like they thought. “I need details.”

“Being threatened isn’t something that anyone would want to recall.” Thor told her, “Jane’s still in distress. May you ask the details some other time?”

Natasha turned and saw a view of New York. “Half of the day has already pass by,” she muttered. “Tomorrow morning, Darcy will be the one in distress –she will be in distress every morning as long as we haven’t found a cure.” She returned her gaze to Thor, “Sharing information while in distress is the least Dr. Foster can do to help us right now.”

Thor’s jaw clenched and unclenched but he didn’t said anything any further. He got up and stood a few feet away from Jane. Natasha took that as her cue to step in Jane’s line of view. She didn’t bother sitting down, she just stare down at Jane. “Fury’s threat, tell me about it.”

Jane’s eyes were red and puffy. She swallowed hard before opening her mouth. “He changed his mind about me keeping in touch with Darcy, told me to not maintain or have any contact with her.”

Natasha tilted her head to the side. “Did he told you any consequences if you did not comply?”

“N-no.”

She didn’t have to turn around to see that Thor shifted his weight from left to right. It’s not only a revelation for her but for him as long. “So, you can’t really say he threatened you.” She waited for Jane to nod, “He just applied the same restrictions he has on Tony, Bruce, Clint, Loki and Thor.” Jane nodded once more. “Then, why did you said he threatened you?”

Jane looked down.

Natasha’s going to play dirty now. “If Darcy was ever your friend Jane, you would tell me. If you ever cared for your assistant, you will help me with this.”

That made the astrophysicist look up at her, “You never cared for Darcy yourself.”

“That’s true,” she didn’t lied. “But my friends care about her, that’s enough for me to take action.”

There was a beat of silence before Jane spoke up once again.

“She called me,” she paused. “Darcy called me the day she was…abducted.” That confession got Thor to approach her, he now stood by Natasha’s side. “She said she was being followed and to call SHIELD for help.” She then abruptly turned to Thor, “And I did called SHIELD. I told them what Darcy said. They put me on hold, then all of a sudden Fury was in the other line. He said they had it all in control and that I breached my contract, that it would be the first and only warning he would give me. If I do not comply, he would take you away.”

“You could have talked to me Jane,” Thor said to her. “I could have saved Darcy.”

Jane sobbed some more. “I didn’t know. I felt scared.”

She shared a look with the god of thunder, both knowing that it wasn’t all that. Natasha can feel the tension building up Thor’s body. “Friday, scan Dr. Foster’s phone history. I know it’s been years since the incident, but can you still track where Darcy’s call was made?”

“I’ll see what I can do, Agent Romanov.”

“Thank you,” she said to the AI as she head back to the elevator once again. But before she got in, she turned around. “Thank you for your cooperation,” she gave a mocking bow to Jane.

In the common floor, Clint was already waiting for her. He just finished off his sandwich and awaiting any instructions that would come from her mouth. She tilted her head to the side, indicating him to follow. They made their way to Darcy’s room.

The door was half closed but they can see Loki and Darcy talking to each other. Natasha didn’t want to interrupt, but she had to. She knocked three times before widening the door open. “Sorry to interrupt,” she said to the two. “But I need Loki’s help for a minute.” Loki’s brows creased, but he stood up and followed Natasha while Clint stayed with Darcy to have a friendly chat. Before the god could open his mouth, she beat him to it. “I need Darcy’s current address and probably all the addresses of the place she used to live in.”

“Do you want to share whatever information you have first,” he inquired when he could have demanded.

“I had a chat with Foster,” she started. “Turns out, after Fury changed his mind about the original set up of things, he gave her the same restrictions he did with the rest of the team. But, when Darcy was about to get abducted she called Jane and told her to contact SHIELD for her. Foster did called SHIELD, that’s when Fury threatened her but also mentioning they had the situation under control.”

“You think that SHIELD never stopped following Darcy,” he concluded.

“I don’t think, I know. For the first three months, a SHIELD agent would be assigned to follow someone who knows high level secrets of the organization. The fourth month, they would do simple check ins –knowing their routine and people they talk to. But SHIELD treat lab rats differently-“

“Don’t call her that,” Loki hissed.

“That’s how they treated her.”

“Not here.”

“Point is,” she said. “If SHIELD got her in a controlled environment, SHIELD might already know she’s here.”

“If that is how they treat their…patients,” he said through gritted teeth. “Why do you still need the address?”

“If her place is under surveillance that means there are going to be cameras and microphones everywhere. Those things send AV’s back to their base. I’m going to have Fridays trace the signal, look for which base they are sending it to, go in, take any files that relates to Darcy –if there is any, and hand it to Tony and Bruce.”

Loki pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her without hesitation.

 

* * *

 

 

Clint slumped on Darcy’s bed, seeming to bounce on it carelessly but he’s observing how Darcy would react. The young lady turned to him with her brows creased. “Do you always do that?” She asked him, “Your presence feels strangely familiar.”

Clint smiled at her statement, “Am I the only one whose presence is familiar?”

“No,” she took a moment to review her answer. “It felt like…I knew most of you. I just can’t remember.”

“Don’t sweat it,” he told her with a smile. “We’ll get you remembering soon enough. Though, do me a solid and always hold on to that feeling. Trust that instinct of familiarity.”

“Yeah,” she nodded. “I can do that. I’m going to have this recorded, though. Maybe play it every morning when I wake up along with your introduction videos.”

“I’m sure Friday already has it recorded and placed it with the videos.”

“It’s done, Mr. Barton.” Friday piped up.

He smirked at Darcy.

“That’s going to take some time to getting used to,” she told him honestly.

“It freaks me out even now.” A soft knock on the door got both of their attention. As they look back Loki entered the room and Natasha inclined her head to the side. He got up, “That’s my cue. We’d be back for dinner.”

“Yeah, later.” She sounded hesitant but it was good enough for him.

He gave Darcy a wave good-bye as they walk out the door. Him with his partner walked inside the elevator with their game faces on. It seems like Friday can sense their tension, the AI made the elevator move faster. Once in the garage of the tower, they got in Natasha’s car. Well, he was about to get in but she stopped him.

“Get the empty bag from the trunk and small suit case that has some of our gear.”

He rolled his eyes at her but did what he was told. He took the things that were needed and put them in the back seat of the car before getting in beside the driver’s seat. “Any game plan?”

“We go in, investigate, drop off a few device Tony made –inconspicuously, and hopefully we find something that would lead us somewhere.”

“The empty bag?”

“Just in case someone we already know is there,” she said to him as their eyes meet in the rearview mirror.

He gave a soft hum as he caught on her drift.

The drive was short and uneventful, enough time to get them psyche up for their next mission. They pull up, Natasha retouched her lipstick and he could just roll his eyes at her again. He took the empty bag with him and was the first one who was out of the car. Thinking about heading to Darcy’s apartment already but then he remembered that Natasha’s the one who knows which one is it. He turned and saw her smirking at him as she got out of the car. She took the lead as they got in the building, handing him a communicator.

They got to the door and she pulled out a bobby pin.

“You didn’t ask for keys?” He asked unbelievably.

“She doesn’t know we’re going here.” She got the door open within seconds.

He was about to ask another question but he knows that they might be facing surveillances.

They got in, no step can be heard. They take in the whole place, it screams Darcy all over. There were two book shelves, placed at opposite sides of the room, filled with books. The coffee table in front of the red sofa was just next to the window. The kitchen, it was obvious that she use it often. There were picture frames of places in the wall and some quotations, too. Natasha started there, checking out each decoration in the room and trying to see if there’s anything odd on them. He let her handle the living room as he walked in her room.

He was shocked to see that there was a huge calendar on the wall at the end of the bed. The past dates were crossed out, there was also journals at the table just under the calendar. He picked up one, and realized that it contains all her past appointments. He flipped through the pages and learned that she’s seeing a psychiatrist. He decided to take all of the journal, shoving it in the bag with haste. He checked the drawers of the table, not finding anything worth his attention.

He moved on to check her closet, nothing seemed interesting until he saw the AC/DC shirt that Tony gave her years ago. He decided to take that, too. He dived in the closet and found a photo book, it was already dusty. He opened it and saw that it was Darcy’s family album. To him that was a no brainer, he shoved it in the bag.

“What are you doing here?”

He froze on the spot, that wasn’t Natasha’s voice. He turned, he didn’t saw anyone behind him. Natasha must've turned the volume of the communicator on high. He hurriedly pick other shirts, shove enough in his bag to cover the journals. He walked in the living room to see a woman and a man holding Natasha at gun point. “What’s happening here?” He made it obvious that he was holding a bag.

“You’re not authorized to be here,” the man said.

“Who said we need authorizations?” Natasha asked coolly.

“Director Fury had you sign contracts that states you are not to have any contact with Ms. Lewis.” The woman said, trying to sound as if she has the upper hand. “This is clearly a breach of contract.”

“We are prohibited to have contact with her only for two years.” Natasha said, “We’re not breaching any contract but SHIELD is. They were supposed to make sure she gets her diploma after two years.” They made their way to the door. “Make sure that Fury’s reminded of that.” They left the two agents in the apartment.

They got in the car before Clint spoke up. “We didn’t even had to search the whole place,” he commented. “Going in there and confronting us, idiots.”


	5. Chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief taste of normality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not Beta'd. Pardon my mistakes...

“Mr. Odinson,” Friday caught Loki’s attention though he wasn’t sure if he was the one he was being spoken to. “Asgardian council member Uk is waiting for you in the common room.”

Loki could only sigh and rub his hand over his face. He had forgotten about his duties for the rest of the day. And though he is being reminded about it now, he didn’t want to leave Darcy behind but he can’t bring her with him.

“There are other Asgardians in the planet?” Darcy asked wide eyed and in awe. “Wow,” she breathe out. “This is starting to get real, fast.”

He stare at her for a moment before deciding. “You’ve met him before. He’s quite impressed with you.” He slowly changed his attire using magic. His grey shirt turned into a white button up shirt, and his black skin tight jeans turned into slacks. “You can come and meet him again. I’m sure he’ll love the experience of recording a video for you.”

Darcy gaped at him.

That alarmed him a bit. “What?” The mirth in her eyes was familiar, it reminded him of times whenever he shows her different kinds of magic.

She pointed at him, “You just changed your clothes.” She got on her feet and looked at him from head to toe. “How did you do that?” She grabbed his hands and held up and checking if he’s hiding something.

“A simple clothing transformation spell,” he explained as he take back his arms from her grip.

“Can you do that to me?”

He remembered that she asked the same thing when he first changed his clothing in front of her. And like the first time, he wouldn’t turn down her request. “I’m going to change your clothes into the dress you wore when we shared a dance in Asgard.” He searched his memory for it, he didn’t really had to search it for long. “Fair warning,” he said. “It’s going to tickle a bit.” She gave away a giggle as he transformed her clothes, but it stopped as soon as she took a look at the blue dress she’s wearing. “I take it you like the dress.”

She stare at him, “Like? Like?! Boy, is that an understatement. This is –this is amazing. Magic.” She walked up the mirror in the room. She run her hands on her hair and dress. “Magic,” she repeated. Then slowly it dawned on her. Turning back to Loki with glistening eyes, “We shared a dance?”

“We shared a lot of moments together, Darcy. And we’ll be sharing more.”

She sniffled but nodded. “Can I…”she hesitated. “Can I keep this? It would be silly, but I want to wear it all day.” She said with a nervous chuckle.

He took a step forward to her and took her hand, pulling her close to him. He cupped her face, placing a kiss on her cheek. “If Tony or Clint gave you hell –or even teased you, I’ll turned them into cats.” That got her laughing. “Let’s go and see Uk. He might be asking Friday questions after questions.”

“Just about ten questions since he walked in the elevator.” The AI said cheekily.

He tilted his head to the side and they exited Darcy’s room and got in the elevator. He didn’t even notice that he hasn’t let go of Darcy’s hand. As the door of the elevator open, they saw a man with blond hair wearing a black suit and having a very serious conversation with the AI.

“There are a lot of faces but not any book,” Uk said as he stare up the ceiling. “That’s more confusing than the YouTube.”

“There are pages in Facebook,” it seems like the AI is having fun in fooling the Asgardian.

“Where?” He asked outraged, “It’s on the screen of the phone! There’s no paper.”

Darcy could only chuckle and Loki sighed. “I told you to not over think it, Uk.” His friend turned to him, “Midgardians make up names that they would think is catchy.”

Uk’s face light up at the sight of Darcy. “Lady Darcy,” he stride quickly towards her and hugged her tightly. “I see you’ve come back from your academic journey.”

Loki made Uk take a step back. “Darcy this is Uk, you may not remember him but you also electrocuted him when you met him.”

“Also?” She asked.

“What’s with the introduction?” Uk looked at him puzzled.

“Darcy’s not her old self,” Loki started. “Let’s discuss that on our way to our meeting.” He checked his wrist watch, “We’re going to be late.”

“But he hasn’t made any video,” Darcy complained.

Uk’s eyes widen in excitement. “Like those in YouTube!”

That had Darcy burst out laughing. “Yeah, like in YouTube.”

Loki rolled his eyes at them. “Come on, we can do it in the car and I’ll explain everything in the car. Did you remember to bring your passport?”

Uk pulled it from the inside of his pocket. “But can’t we just teleport from here?”

“I told you that each country has their own policy. We have to go through their airports, have our passports checked before entering their land. They’ve already let us teleport instead of riding those blasted airplanes.”

“Where are you going?” Darcy piped up.

“Japan,” Loki answered. “I don’t want to go, but-“

“It’s okay,” she stopped him. “It’s your job.”

“I’m sure the leaders of Japan would understand if Loki stays.” Uk said to the two of them, sensing Loki’s inhibitions.

“Oh, no.” Darcy said firmly, “You two are important people with important jobs. Ambassadors of Asgard in Midgard. Though, I’m still wrapping my head around that. The state of the nations –realms, comes before me.”

“Nothing comes before you, Darcy.” He told her almost desperately.

“But, you need to do your job. I can tell that it’s important.” She made him face the elevator, pushing him to where it is. “So, get going.”

“If you need anything, just tell Friday.”

“I’m just plan on playing princess with this dress.” She smiled and that got him smirking back. Darcy pushed him in the elevator, “Have fun in Japan. Don’t trip over yourself upon seeing a Geisha. East sushi.”

“I’m coming back to you the moment the meeting is over.” He said before the elevator door closed. Loki glanced at Uk and saw him smirking at him. “What?”

“Nothing,” his friend shrugged. “I just can see the spark in you be brought back to life.”

“What are you on about?”

Uk raised his hands in defense, “No need to snap at me. Tell me what’s wrong.” He quickly changed from teasing to serious.

“She can’t remember the past few years of her life. Right now, her memory only serves her for a day.” That got Uk glancing back at him. “Someone has wronged her.”

“I’m not aware that this realm has sorcerers,” Uk replied with a clipped tone.

They stepped out of the elevator, greeted by their driver. Both are aware that they didn’t need to ride a car. They could teleport to where they needed to go to with a wave of a hand. But if they prance around with their magic all the time, it could possible send a negative image to the Midgardians. They got in the car quietly.

_‘Not magic,’_ Loki said to him in an ancient language he was sure the driver hired by SHIELD wouldn’t understand. _‘They used science in the most horrifying form to destroy her mind. They forced her to sit on a chair that would send electric shocks to her brain.’_

_‘I would say barbaric but they believe that to be us.’_ They can see the driver glancing at them through the rear-view mirror. _‘Don’t do anything that would jeopardize what we have worked on.’_

_‘I’m not stupid-‘_

_‘Just in love-’_

_‘A love that she doesn’t remember.’_

Uk’s brows creased as he turned back to his friend. _‘Have you heard anything about Lady Jane’s test from the king or queen?’_

Loki stared back at him, understanding what he’s trying to say. _‘You think? Oh, no.’_ He huffed at his friend. _‘Odin and me, we’re…mending our relationship but I don’t think he would. He wouldn’t,’_ shaking his head.

_‘You’re being ridiculous,’_ Uk said. _‘The woman helped set you straight. Odin wouldn’t just give her an Idunn apple but also a title –perhaps even lands.’_

He rolled his eyes at his friend and waved his hand. _‘I just set up another illusion for the driver. Take out your phone and make a video for Darcy.’_ He knows that would distract Uk.

_‘Oh, this is so exciting.’_

 

* * *

 

 

The moment the elevator door closed, Darcy deflated a bit. The common floor seemed so big and she was all alone with nothing to do. She walked to the sofa and sat there with a huff. She’s wearing a very beautiful dress and from the feel of the cloth, she can tell it’s expensive. She can tell that she looks silly wearing it and not doing anything. She quickly made up her mind and got up from the sofa. “Friday,” she called out.

“Yes, Ms. Lewis?”

“Is the pantry stocked for baking?”

“Yes. Sir made sure to have it fully stocked by the time you get here.” The AI answered dutifully then added, “He always mentioned something about missing your chocolate cakes.”

“Oh, I baked cakes for him?”

“I haven’t been with sir for that long, but according to the security footage in my servers, you cook mostly for the entire team including the younger Odinson.”

She opened the cupboards to see it stocked to the brim with ingredients that she would need to bake not only one cake but perhaps a dozen. Darcy started going through each cupboards and saw that every equipment she would need to bake is there. She smiled, she’s definitely going to make a chocolate cake today. She took out the things she would need and lining them up.

Friday chirped in once again, “The apron’s just hooked at the wall beside the refrigerator.”

Darcy’s reminded of what she’s wearing and nodded. “Yes, definitely wouldn’t want to ruin the dress.” She grabbed the apron and saw something printed on in.

‘Stopped Loki with a Cake’

Darcy’s brows creased, thinking it’s an inside joke that she can’t remember, she smiled. She got started on baking the moment she put on the apron. She had to ask Friday about the heroes’ preferences when it comes to cakes. Turns out, the Black Widow likes strawberry short cakes, Tony likes anything with chocolate, coffee and caramel. Bruce plays safe with mild favored sweets, Thor likes everything that has sugar in it, Steve’s love for apple pie never faded. Wanda likes cookies better, Rhodey’s could eat a box of cupcakes. Clint eats anything and everything, Vision doesn’t eat anything at all. While Loki would eat anything that she would cook or bake. Friday also told her about the special coffee she makes for Loki and Tony. She made sure to make that, too.

She started with making the batter of the chocolate cake, after she placed it in the oven she started the batter of the cupcake and the cookies, also the pie crust. She let that set aside first as she wait for the cake to cook, then started cutting up strawberries and apples. She was halfway done with the icing of the cake when she finally decided what she would make for Bruce, green tea favored cannoli. She was done with putting icing on the cake and cupcakes, the cookies were already cooling at one side but she still hadn’t decided what to make for Loki.

“What’s with the bake off?”

That broke her concentration with the cannoli, she spilled some filling but she still had enough for the last five tubes. She looked up and saw Tony holding a tablet and walking towards her.

“And that dress,” he said. “I didn’t know you kept that.”

“What?” She asked innocently, “It’s pretty. Plus, I made cake!”

Tony raised an eyebrow at her. “I can see that it’s not the only thing you’ve made. How long have you been baking?”

“Uhm…I’m not sure.”

“Friday?”

“Closing to four hours, sir.” Friday answered for Darcy.

“Kindly call Bruce for me,” Tony ordered the AI. “It’s time for…”he stare at the tablet for the time. “…a snack.” His brows creased, “Wait, we didn’t had lunch. So, late lunch.”

“Of course, sir.”

Darcy’s eyes widen. She finished filling the last cannoli. “You should have told me. I could have cooked up something.”

“Oh, what you made is better.” He said with a smile on his lips. “Before I had one of your cakes, I thought donuts is the best sweets there is.” He got in behind the counter and got his self a saucer, fork and knife. He was about to take a slice of cake but Darcy stopped him, he gave her a big frown.

“We should put it in the fridge first,” she said to him firmly. He dropped the fork and knife but took a cupcake. Darcy wanted to call him out on his childish manner, instead she simply rolled her eyes at him. She let him eat while still pondering at what to make for Loki as she finish up the apple pie.

“Don’t think too much about it. He’ll eat whatever you made and you can be sure that he would be happy with it.” Tony said, he’s already halfway through his second cupcake.

“You’re not even sure what I’m thinking about,” she was a bit defensive.

“You had your ‘I’m-thinking-about-Loki’ face on. So, you’re thinking about Loki.”

“I’m just thinking about what to bake next.”

“You mean what to bake for Loki.”

“What? N-no-“

Tony held up a hand. “I’m going to stop you there. He likes anything you make but you always make cold desserts for him.” He stare at her, “That gave you an idea?”

She sighed. “Yeah, no bake tiramisu.”

The elevator door opened and Bruce walked straight to the kitchen, halting for a moment when he saw the amount of bake goods presented at the counter top. “Wow.” Then his eyes zoomed into one of the desserts. “Is that cannoli?”

“Green tea flavored.” Apparently, that was the right words to say to have the man walking towards her in quick paces. She pulled out what she needed to make the no bake tiramisu as the two men start eating. The two grown men gave away appreciative noises. She took in a deep breath, “Fri, kindly call the heroes that are still in the tower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the filler chapter. Swear the next one would get the story flowing.


	6. Chapter VI

It was nearing night time in Japan when they finished the meeting. It went well, better than Loki expected if he were to be honest. The Japanese ambassador let them say their piece without interrupting them, and when they were finished, asked them a few things he wanted to clarify. Loki really wanted the alliance of the Japanese people. They have the most advance technology in Midgard –not counting whatever Tony cooked up in his workshop. After they shook hands before departing, the Japanese ambassador invited them to join in their celebratory karaoke session. Uk wanted to go, Loki wasn’t surprised by that. His friend wanted to experience everything Midgard could offer whether it be good or bad, useful or not, worth the time or simply a waste. He had to stop Uk from agreeing and hoping away with the Japanese. He apologized to the ambassador and the men with him, told them they had another business to attend to.

Uk was pouting inside the car. “I could have joined them, you know. They would appreciate that, I can tell.”

“Yes, and you would somehow do something stupid that would offend them like what you did in the Middle East.” Loki pointed out.

“Hey, not my fault.” Uk said, “I didn’t know that you can’t wear turbans if you’re not of same religion.”

“That’s my point. There’s a lot of things you don’t know, there’s still a lot of things I don’t know. We better thread with tact.”

Uk sighed, “I wanted to sing the Rob Thomas song.”

“Which one?”

“This Is How a Heartbreak.” That got Loki laughing.

They got back in the American soil in a blink of an eye and the checking of their passport no doubt took longer time. Never had they seen a raise as divided as Midgardians. Before they could even step out of the airport, Loki could already see the swarm of reporters waiting for them. He sighed, their comings and goings shouldn’t really be shared to the public. But it seems like someone let the word get out. He could only pinch the bridge of his noise. He had enough of them this morning.

As soon as they stepped out of the door, shouts of questions can be heard all over. He made a quick spell that would muffle the sounds to his ears. Uk smiled at the camera, truly delighted and fascinated by the cameras and microphones. Political and religious questions were thrown at them and they pay them no mind. Whatever they want to achieve politically isn’t something that should be consumed publicly. As for the religious aspect of it, they don’t care who Midgardians wants to worship.

Reporters were shoving each other, but one woman won the shoving match. Loki can tell that she’s the same woman who’s a thorn at Stark’s side. She held her head high and microphone even higher. “Is the woman you’re about to marry a royalty or does she have strong political affiliation?”

He could only raise an eyebrow at that. If they were in a different circumstance he would welcome the woman’s straight forwardness. Loki was just about to walk pass the woman but Uk opened his mouth -again.

“You’re getting married?!” Uk asked, almost yelled. “To who? I thought you and –“ Loki waved his hand and no sound escaped his friend’s mouth. Uk glared at him, undoing his spell with a snap of his fingers. They were about to have a row but the female reporter spoke again.

“So, it’s not for political gain. Could it be a forbidden romance? That answers the question why no one knew.”

“No one knew because there is nothing to know,” Loki answered but from the look the woman was giving him he can tell she’s not buying it.

“If there’s nothing to know, why keep it a secret?”

“Now I know what Tony feels like.”

“Evading the question would only make it seem more suspicious.” She smiled slyly at him.

Loki opened the car door, pushed Uk in. He tried to remember what Pepper and Tony told him about reporters. ‘Give them something that would distract them from the actual topic,’ that’s Tony’s advice. Pepper rolled her eyes at that and added, ‘Your excuse needs to be close to the truth. That way if you want to come clean -if the time to come clean is there, it won’t be too difficult to patch things up.’

Loki stare back at the reporter, considering what he should say. “I want to get married someday,” that stunned the reporters to silence. “I’m quite busy at the moment but I do hope I get married soon.” With that, he got in the car and prayed to Odin that Darcy won’t be watching the news for the following days.

Uk departed with a scowl but also holding a list of items that Loki told him to look for while he’s in Asgard. The man is pouting not because he is reprimanded from joining the Japanese or being silenced in front of reporters. Uk was pouting at him because Loki asked him to go back to Asgard that very night when he just arrived in Midgard that morning.

Loki was rolling his shoulders to relax them, the long drive is really not ideal for anybody. He wonders how Midgardians could stay in airplanes for more than a day if a car ride could already leave their bodies sore. He stepped in the elevator after being greeted by a couple of people. He answered each with a polite smile and an acknowledging nod. Once alone inside the elevating metal contraption, he stare at the ceiling –searching for a voice with no face. “How’s Darcy?” He didn’t have to call out to Friday the same way he didn’t felt the need to keep on addressing Jarvis formally.

“She spent the afternoon with Sir and Dr. Banner,” she started. “She’s still with them along with Mr. Rogers, Ms. Romanov and Mr. Barton.”

He didn’t bother asking what they’re doing. And perhaps that was his mistake. He expected them all to be sitting around a dining table. Something that they only done once -when Darcy was just about to go back to Virginia. So, when he stepped out of the elevator, his brows creased at the sight of the Avengers wearing something ‘-what do they call it?’ He asked his self, ‘Victorian.’ While the two geniuses/genii were wearing the same clothes they wore when they attended a feast in Asgard.

If they didn’t had any problem, he would have called them on their silliness. But he didn’t have to be a genius to know what they were trying to do. Darcy and Tony prance around the room to a classical music that was introduced to him before. Sam was also twirling Wanda around, while Natasha tried to teach Steve how to slow dance.

Still quick-witted, Loki changed his attire before stepping in to everyone’s view. “Pardon me for my tardiness,” he theatrically bowed.

“Loki!” Darcy’s delighted voice filled his ears.

He raised his head and saw her smiling face, and for a moment –just a moment, it seemed like nothing is wrong.

 

 

She shouldn’t have baked for five straight hours. Darcy thought as she give Steve another slice of pie. She’s elated that the Avengers’ liked –loved what she had baked for them. But now she’s starting to feel tired. She kept her smile plastered on her face as everyone jovially dine and joked around her. Her arms felt heavy already, and her shoulder’s strained. She had to double her effort in listening to their heroic stories because her focus is fading. Her physical exhaustion is starting to turn into drowsiness, and she’s just not ready to forget about all the amazing people around her. She’s not ready to forget about Loki without seeing him again.

She had to keep moving, that’s why she was so glad that Tony grabbed her hand for a dance. She was surprised when he pressed his lips to her ears. “Happy said Loki just entered the building,” he smiled at her.

“Am I that obvious?”

“I’ve watched the two of you move around each other for years. I know when you miss each other.”

Darcy didn’t want to assume, but the way people talk to her about Loki –about Loki and her. She just had to ask, “What were we? I mean, he told me we’re friends but…the way you and Pepper say it…”

“He doesn’t want to overwhelm you but there’s no point in hiding it.” Tony said as he twirl her around, inconspicuously dragging her away from everyone else. “How much you mean to each other was like an open secret. Some people didn’t like that, some people –like us, were already rallying behind you guys and making bets on when you’re going to make it official. But then, you had to go away to continue your studies. The bets are still on, though.” He finished with his signature grin that got Darcy smiling, too.

“Pardon me for my tardiness.”

She turned to the familiar voice. Loki was bowing dramatically in front of the others. His suit and tie was gone and replaced by something leather. Green and black suited him perfectly with accents of gold. “Loki!” She let go of Tony and enveloped the Asgardian in a tight embrace. “You’re back,” she hoped that her voice isn’t giving her away. Isn’t giving away her fear and distress.

“I’ve learned my lesson, Darcy. I would always come back to you.”

She wasn’t sure if he was talking about another moment in their life or if he’s talking about this moment right now. She finds that she doesn’t care. Loki can leave her in the morning and she won’t remember. So, she’ll hold on to what she can have right now –at this very moment, and not ruin it with uncertainty. “I made something for you,” she took him by the hand and yank onto him to follow her. He made no protest whatsoever. She opened the fridge and presented his no bake tiramisu, “Tada! What’d you think? Tony said you’re partial to cold sweets.”

“I have no doubt that this would taste lovely.”

“Lovely?” She cocked her eyebrows at him, “It would blow your mind, Mr. Alien. I would have handed you a spoon already but, dinner first.” As she start to get him a plate, she glanced at the wall clock. It’s only eleven in the evening and her eyelids are already heavy. She felt a hand on her shoulder that made her turn around.

“You’re tired.” Loki stated without preamble, taking the plate from her hands and placing it on the counter. “You didn’t need to wait up for me.”

She thought about denying it, but she thinks that would be useless. “You got me,” she gave him a smile which he did returned but it was as tired as hers.

“It’s bed time for you, love.”

“Not yet,” she said too hastily. She saw his Adam’s apple bobbed, he exhaled and wet his lips with a swift run of his tongue over it.

“There’s nothing to be worried about, Darcy.” His voice was low and soft, it was as if he was speaking in promises. As if his words are too fragile to be spoken loudly. “You’ll wake up in the morning, watch the videos, and see us. Even if you don’t remember us, Clint would charm you the best way he can, Steve would blush at the sight of you, Tony would annoy you till you get used to him, Bruce would still be cautious around you even if he doesn’t need to be, Natasha would try not to show how protective she is of you, Thor would do something stupid that would make you think he’s a huge puppy and I would always –always be the only sane man in this tower.” That got a laugh out of her and a more genuine smile from Loki. “What’d you say? Let me tuck you in tonight?”

Her worries didn’t magically disappeared after his heart moving speech. Though, she nod at him and let him lead her to her bedroom. He let her changed into her pajamas, and get on the bed. He kissed the top of her forehead before walking out the door. And before slumber consume her completely, and idea popped in her head. “Hey, Friday?”

“Yes, Ms. Lewis?”

“Can you compile every moment Loki and I had and will share?”

 

 

The door closed with a soft click and Loki’s holding his breath, holding it for the inevitable morning. He’s feeling the same dread he was feeling yesterday. Yet, the familiarity isn’t comforting at all. Will he always pray for a miracle each time the sun rise and fall? With exhausted limbs, he still found his way back to the common room. The latest addition to the Earth’s Mightiest gone to pave way for privacy between him and the older members. They were still wearing their ridiculous out fits, and waiting for his return. “Anything interesting happened while I was gone?” He then turned to Clint and Natasha, “Or while you were out?”

The red head glanced at Tony and Bruce. “Let the science boys talk first,” she said.

“Okay,” Tony started. “According to the medical files, they shocked her brain so hard it zapped two years of memories out of her mind. It should have just made her forget. But I’m guessing the experimentation didn’t go as planned, her hippocampus might have been damaged along the way. That’s the part of the brain that turns short term memories into long term ones. That explains why her memory reserve is so –short.”

“We’re going to have to scan her brain,” Bruce piped up. “Once we see the extent of the damage, only then can we tell if we can do anything about it. The shock could have fried too much brain matters, which would explain why their experiment wasn’t successful.”

“And if brain tissues is the issue,” Tony picked up. “That’s what we are going to focus on. Maybe even call in some experts that could keep quiet.”

“And even if the issue of the broken tissues are fixed, we’re not sure if that would bring back her memories.” Bruce finished up with a grimace.

Loki sighed, opening someone’s skull never really sounded appealing. But open brain surgeries have been performed in this realm more than he could imagine. “We’re just going to have create new memories with her.”

“That’s not the only problem,” Clint spoke up and Loki just wanted to bang his head on the kitchen counter already. “SHIELD’s onto us.”

He only has one word to say about that, “Fuck.”

“But,” Natasha stepped in, “I found something that might turn that frown upside down.” From the back of her dress, she produced a small zip lock packet. Inside it is a green ring.

“Where did you found it?” Loki took it from her hand without second thoughts. Opening the zip lock, not minding that the ring feels cold in his hand. Still, it didn’t turn his frown upside down.

“Inside one of the drawers in her living room, had to use a tong to get it in the bag, too.”

“This isn’t the ring,” his voice is barely above a whisper. It wasn’t the sexy, teasing kind that they often hear him use to make Darcy blush back then. It was sneer, menacing and held a promise of destruction beyond repair with death as a cherry on top.

“Brother,” Thor finally spoke up, “Calm yourself. We need to think about what actions we’re going to take. We can’t follow your words if we’re going to have to worry about the safety of this realm.”

“I don’t plan on wrecking this world!” He made a sharp turn, picking up a fork on the counter and sit in front of the cake. “But they took away her ring, they took me away from her.” He doesn’t have the appetite to eat anything but doesn’t want to upset his beloved by not eating what she made for him. His mind is racing, imagination wild and punishing. Showing an image of Darcy calling out to the ring for him to rescue her. He has decided, “I’m going to take everything away from Nicholas Fury. If you have any objections say it now, but know that I’m not going to be swayed.”

“Agent Coulson can do a better job than him,” Steve said with a straight face.

“Aye, his vision for this world hasn’t been tainted and I think will never be,” Thor agreed.

“Pepper likes him, and I trust Pepper when it comes to judgment of people’s character.” Tony inclined his head to Bruce.

“The other guy likes him, he doesn’t try to intimidate and doesn’t yell.”

Clint cracked a smile, “My mind’s going ‘Office sex’.”

Natasha snorted at him, “I’m sure.” She let her gaze wander to her team mates. “Well, I guess it’s decided. But are we going to let him in our mission?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would be the last chapter of this part in the series. But worry not, I will still be continuing this series in the future.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Awhgawhd! I forgot to check the multiple chapter box, so I fixed that one first. 07/24/17 - edited


End file.
